tjs_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
TJ's Survivor Series Wiki
Welcome to the TJ's Survivor Series Wiki THERE WILL BE A POLL DOWN BELOW THE SEASON LISTINGS! IT WILL BE UPDATED FIVE OR SO HOURS AFTER EVERY EPISODE IS UPLOADED! SURVIVOR: GREEN HILL IS CURRENTLY BEING REVAMPED! EPISODES 1-4 COMPLETE! THE TOP 60 PLEAS FOR SURVIVOR: LAST CHANCES CAN BE READ HERE NEXT TIME ON SURVIVOR: WATERFALL! This is a wikia for TJBambi93's Survivor Series on Fanfiction.net. On this wikia, we will have pages for every season, contestant, and tribe in the series. You can read each fanfic here! You can also follow him on twitter here! The series has been going for 5 years, with 29 completed seasons, 1 unfinished season, and 1 current season in the making. Over 300 different OCs, video game characters, tv show characters, cartoon characters, and anime characters have competed in these seasons, and only 30 of them(as pictured right) have come out successful in winning one million dollars. Over 100 series from video games, anime, cartoons, tv shows, movies, and more have been represented in the fanfics. These include Animal Crossing, Mortal Kombat, Super Mario Bros, Pokemon, Tales of Series, My Little Pony, Mass Effect, Thomas & Friends, Fire Emblem, Sonic the Hedgehog, Bleach, DC Comics, Donkey Kong, and Legend of Zelda. Along with all of the canon material, over 100 unique original characters made by TJBambi and other authors appear in the fanfics. I hope you enjoy what you see on this wikia as I, TJBambi93, and a few of my readers and friends, work on making this wikia a good place for you to explore. As usual this entire wiki is full of spoilers for my writing! Please proceed with caution! Non-Canon Survivor Season Listing 1. Survivor: Tropical Jungle 2. Survivor: Gongaga Forest 3. Survivor: Frog Forest 4. Survivor: Mushroom Gorge 5. Survivor: Kanto 6. Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains 2 Who will be voted out in Episode 13 of Survivor Waterfall? Bayonetta Celeste Frederick King Dedede Nah Snap Toriel Tremor Trinity Characters © TJBambi93 / Nintendo / Sega / Square Enix / Konami / Namco / Capcom / Ubi-Soft / Activision / Acclaim Entertainment / Accolade / Rockstar Games / Netherrealm Studios / Bioware / Nippon Ichi / 5th Cell / Sony Computer Entertainment / id Software / Microsoft / Humongous Entertainment / Wayforward Tech. / HuniePot / Scott Games / Toby Fox / Hasbro Inc. / DC Comics / Marvel Comics / Tokyopop / Bandai Entertainment / Viz Media / Kodansha Comics USA / Yen Press / Gainax / Nickelodeon / Cartoon Network / PBS / HiT Entertainment / Comedy Central / CBS / Fox / FX / Showtime / NBC / Disney / New Line Cinema / Warner Bros / Paramount Pictures / Lionsgate / Universal Studios / Cinemassacre / Awesome Channel / Mondo Media. Fan created characters belong to their respective authors. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse